Comfort
by Mischievious Moogle
Summary: The calm before the storm. What happened the night before that dreadful event. A drabble written in honor of Matt and Mello's death date.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!

* * *

Mello walked out of the bathroom to the little apartment and yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. On the way to his bedroom, he walked through the empty living room and past the white chipped walls of the hallway in his shared home, sighing to himself. He had a long day preparing his newest plan to bring down Kira and desperately needed sleep before his big day. He had not heard from his red-headed partner after their heavy briefing session during dinner, so he assumed the man wisely went to bed early.

The scarred blonde opened the door to his bedroom, scratching his bare chest and adjusting his silky black boxers as he walked inside. His teeth were brushed and his hair was carefully combed so it would not get all tangled during the night. He closed the door behind him with his foot and walked through the dark, nearly empty room to his soft, cozy bed covered in a thick black quilt and scattered pillows.

However, once he reached his bed, he noticed that someone was already there. He grumbled lowly in annoyance.

"Get out of there", he growled. "That's the third time this week! How many more times do I need to tell you to get out and stay out of my bed?"

"But your bed is so comfy..." the lump under the heavy black blankets said. "Anyway, are you ready for tomorrow? It's going to be-"

"Don't try to change the subject", Mello said angrily. "Get. Out. Now!"

He pulled the quilt away and Matt cringed.

"Put the blanket back! It's cold..."

"Come on! I'm tired!"

"Fine. I'll move over. There's plenty of room for both of us"

"I don't think so. After the last fiasco, I am NOT sharing my bed"

Matt snickered. "That was pretty funny"

"Yeah, I don't think so" Mello hissed.

"It's perfectly normal for that to happen to a young man while he's sleeping at night", Matt said innocently. "It's happened to me a couple of times"

"I don't care", the blonde snapped. "Now get out of my bed! Come on! It's cold and I want to sleep! We have a long day tomorrow"

Matt sighed and rolled out of his best friend's bed. Mello mumbled a thank you and curled up under the blankets. Finally, sweet warmth wrapped itself around the blonde's weary body.

Suddenly, the redhead hopped back into the bed, moving Mello over with force.

"What the-? MATT! Get out!"

Matt snuggled up against his friend and pulled the sheets over himself as well.

"C'mon. You said it yourself. You're cold, right? Getting warmer is a lot faster this way", he whispered into Mello's ear, making him shiver involuntarily.

Feeling the small movement, Matt smirked.

"And you seem to be enjoying it"

That was it. Mello pushed at him hard and the poor redhead fell onto the ground.

"OW!"

"Good night, Matt"

Mello pulled the blanket over himself and moved over so Matt could not get back in. The thin gamer sat up on the ground and whimpered.

"But now I'm cold…"

Silence. Mello did not respond at all. Matt was interrupting Mello's resting time and he was getting annoyed.

Sniffle. Sniffle.

The ex-mafioso tried to ignore it, but it getting to be too much. He may have been a cold-hearted man to most people, but he had a soft spot for the sobbing mess on the floor and it was going to be the end of him someday.

"…Get in" Mello mumbled.

Matt perked up and smiled. "Really?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind"

Matt instantly hopped up beside Mello and curled up under the blanket. Matt cuddled up next to his friend and closed his eyes. Mello resisted a bit at first, but Matt was right. It was warmer this way. He allowed it and held onto his best friend, too.

It was too dark to see, but Mello could tell Matt was sleeping. His breathing was slow and steady along with his heartbeat. The blonde yawned and closed his own tired eyes. Soon enough, he was falling asleep too. Matt was definitely right. Sleeping this way was very comfortable.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I missed the date by just a few minutes! Oh, I worked so hard on it, too... Oh well... Anyway, enjoy and please review~!


End file.
